prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jane75/Fanon - What and where?
I know I sound probably stupid, but I really like writing. I'm also a humongous fan of Pretty Cure, and recently came up with a story for the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo and Pretty Cure Max Heart. It's about twins who lived pretty much all their lives in the Garden of Light, but get separated on their way to the Garden of Rainbows. One of them searches for help and meets Nozomi and the rest. The other one has been kidnapped by a Zakenna. The twins are friends with Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lulun. I use the following names for the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters, which I found from Youtube and I don't mean to copy (I just want to use the same names coz I really like the fandub and I believe if the show is ever going to be dubbed, these are the names that should be used): Nozomi is Nicole, Rin is Rena, Urara is Melanie, Komachi is Claire, Karen is still Karen, and Milk in human form is Kimberly. Also, Aine is my dubname for Ai (the other dubnames aren't mine!). This is a bit of what I've got so far: A six years old girl is running down a road near the lake. She looks exactly like Ai, and even wears the same clothes. The girl is running as fast as her legs wold carry her, very worried about something. She sees Natts House and stops in front of it, worn out. “Now where to go? How will I find them?” the little girl wonders out loud. The kid sits at the wooden front stairs of Natts House. She gives a heavy sigh and stared out at the lake. The door of Natts House opens as Pretty Cure 5 walk out, chattering. Rena notices the little girl and exclaims: “Aine! What do you think you’re doing here? You know you’re not supposed to go off by yourself.” Rena seems displeased with the little girl. “Huh? Who are you?” the kid asks, surprised. “Come on, Aine,” Rena says, “This is no time to fool around. I’ll take you home, okay?” The little girl stares at her for a few seconds, then says that there is no way Rena can take her home. “What are you talking about?” Rena asks. “Maybe Aine is playing a game,” Nicole, Rena’s best friend, suggests. Melanie, Claire and Karen agree. “What kind of game is it, Aine?” Nicole asks. “That’s not my name!” the little girl shouts, getting frustrated. “Leave me alone!” “Okay, that’s it!” Rena says, very annoyed, grabbing the kid’s arm and starting to pull her along. “We’re going home and maybe Mum can get you to explain.” Then, Rena gives a yell when the little girl bites her! It isn’t very hard, but it hurts and Rena lets go in surprise. The kid quickly turns to run off, but gets surrounded by Rena’s friends, all of them angry. Hearing Rena’s yell, Coco, Natts,Kimberly (Milk) and Syrup come from Natts House. Coco asks what had happened. “Aine bit Rena!” Nicole says, and everyone is quite shocked about it. The little girl angrily says that she had already told that Aine isn’t her name. “Will you stop that! What’s the matter with you?” Rena says, shocked and angry that her little sister would bite her. “Nothing! You’re the one who grabbed my arm,” the little girl says, just as angry as Rena. “I’m looking for someone so just let me get on with it.” Everyone is starting to feel a little confused. What could she mean? “Well, you at least owe Rena an apology for biting her,” Karen says in her usual calm way. But the kid disagrees. “I don’t have to apologize to anyone! Why can’t you people just leave me alone?!” she shouts, trying to leave. Rena grabs hold of her again, and so does Nicole. This time they are careful not to let the kid bite themselves. “Let go of me!!” she screams. Then, realising it is useless to struggle, she allows Rena and Nicole carry her inside Natts House. She is seated at a sofa with Nicole on her right side and Rena on the left. Everyone else comes there too, Claire wondering out loud if Aine could have lost her memory. Looking round at them all, the little girl said: “You’re not gonna let me go unless I explain?” Kimberly replies that Aine should explain her strange behaviour. Sighing, the kid says: “Fine. I doubt you people are gonna believe me…” She suddenly gets an idea. “Wait a minute! Have any of you ever heard of anyone named Coco and Natts?” I've some questions: #Is there a fanon section for this wikia? Or must all fanon be written in a separate wikia? #Is my fanon idea good? Do you other fans of Pretty Cure have any ideas of how to make it better? #Should I make it a movie-like story or a series-like? By this, I meant that should it be like a movie, a one-time story about the twins; or should it be continuos, with the twins having lots of little adventures that are kinda like episodes. Category:Blog posts